Confesiones de un Andrew
by Lizvet Ardlay-Kuran
Summary: Cuando tu sueño se hace realidad, no queda de otra más que disfrutar. Pequeñas historias para celebrar tu día. ¡Feliz cumpleaños a ti!
1. Confesiones-Adriana

**Disclaimer:** _La novela, el manga,el anime de Candy Candy y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de Misuki Kyoko, Igarashi, Yumiko , TOE Imagination._

 _Esto está escrito sin fines de lucro y solo con el ánimo de entretener y expandir la mente.  
La historia está dedicada a una amiga muy querida en el día de su cumpleaños junto a su personaje preferido. **Adriana** ¡disfrútalo!_

* * *

 _ **AMOR**_

 _...Por sentirte en mis venas como Dios en los ríos_  
 _y adorarte en los tristes huesos de polvo y cal,_  
 _porque tu ser pasara sin pena al lado mío_  
 _y saliera en la estrofa -limpio de todo mal-._

 _Cómo sabría amarte, mujer, cómo sabría_  
 _amarte, amarte como nadie supo jamás!_  
 _Morir y todavía_  
 _amarte más._  
 _Y todavía_  
 _amarte más_  
 _y más._

 **-Pablo Neruda-**

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **CONFESIONES**

¡ZASSS!

De la nada apareció esa mañana en el aire un sobre de color rojo con olor a rosas frente a los ojos de la brujita Gina.

No estaba muy segura si debía cogerlo o no, sin embargo entre dudas e indecisiones, Gina se armó de valor para leer de qué se trataba la misiva.

Sus ojos ensancharon como fondo de botella al notar para quien se hallaba dirigido y más que nada de quien era la letra.

A nuestra brujis casi le da el soponcio dado que la hora era muy avanzada y no quería ningún reclamo de parte del remitente.

Con las mismas y apenas, agarró su varita y sin ponerse a pensar que se encontraba en su uniforme de enfermera es que comenzó a alborotar al aquelarre que se hallaba silencioso y adormilado.

-¡Permiso! ¡Permisoooo!- comenzó a decir en voz alta un poco preocupada chocando con una y otra chica que se cruzaba en su camino. Pero por más que corría en dirección al sur, sentía que sus piernas no le ayudaban a llegar en el intento.

-¡Híjoles , Gina!- comenzó a protestar la jechu Soraya.- Me vas a matar de un infarto si vienes corriendo de esa manera.

-¿Se puede saber por qué el alboroto chiquilla?- escuchó Gina que le hablaba otra voz. Era nada menos que la jechu Suno.

-Etto… Pues… - Gina comenzó a sudar frío. – Uhmm ¡Gomen nasai! – dijo haciendo una venia.

Y con las mismas se fue sin dar explicaciones. Ya de seguro se inventaría una explanación luego. Si Suno-chan se enteraba de que poseía una carta y que en especial no fuese para ella, seguro iba a armar berrinche.

Las jechus se miraron con sospecha… algo raro se estaba cocinando en el ambiente… Cuando de pronto, Suno abrió los ojos sorprendida.

Ese sobre, le traía recuerdos pasados… Y el olor era inconfundible.

\- ¡No! - pensó sin poder creerlo.-¡Ginaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- gritó alarmada Suno.

\- ¡Calmate, carambas!- dijo Soraya tapándose los oídos.- Origami, casi me dejas sorda.

\- Es que… etto… Ese sobre era de mi Tony.- dijo Sunito sonrojándose.- Y yo… pos yoo... etto

-¿Tú qué mija? ¡Desembucha!

\- ¡Pos estoy celosa senpai! – Habló con las manos entrelazadas en el regazo.- Tony, prometió escribirme desde que se fue de viaje a no sé dónde y… no lo ha hecho…

-Uhmm…seguro que Gina tiene una explicación para esto origami de mi corazón.- comenzó a decir Soraya, tratando de tomar las cosas con calma. – Vamos a buscarla y estoy segura que nos lo dirá todo. Sin saber que…

Por otra zona del bosque, Gina rápidamente cogía una escoba lista para hacer su retirada, y 1… y 2… y 1,2, 3…. ¡splash! …..

¡Nada!

-¿Qué? - gritó zarandeando la escoba con vigor - ¡Pero si esta Nimbus debía arrancar a la primera!

-¡Shhist!... ¿Podrías bajar el volumen de tu voz? –Apareció Marchena Andrew frotándose la frente.- Estoy con una migraña muy fuerte y no puedo relajarme así.

\- Lo siento- dijo Gina.- Es que debo entregar este sobre y si no lo hago a tiempo, recibiré una llamada de atención.

-¿Así? ¿Y se puede saber por qué es tan importante Gina?- preguntó curiosa Marchena.

-Lo siento mi brujis.- sonrió con indulgencia Gina.- Pero es información confindencial.- Una vez que lo entregue os lo diré.

Y con las mismas Gina, se fue en busca de Lizvet, quien de seguro, le ayudaba a buscar una salida.

Al ver que se había quedado sola nuevamente bajo la sombra del sauce, Marchena cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente tratando de relajarse. Una sombra a su costado, le alertó de pronto, iba a usar un conjuro, pero para su alivio notó con rapidez, que el intruso era nada menos que…

-¡Señor Jhonnsoon!- gritó casi sin aliento.

\- Puedes decirme, George, Marchena.- habló con esa voz tranquila que le caracterizaba, pero que a Marchena, le hacía sentir miles de sensaciones. Uffff ese hombre le derretía con solo la mirada.

Pasaron varios segundos en lo que reaccionaba, por lo que Marchena no pudo evitar disimular su turbación y terminó sonrojándose.

Aquello le pareció de lo más lindo al pelinegro que desde hace días estaba feliz que el grupo de admiradoras hubiese aumentado en la cabaña.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto…..**

-¡Lizvet!- dijo respirando forzosamente Gina inclinada en semicuclillas, con las manos en las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento. Ni en las guardias del hospital, corría tanto como ese día.- ¡Liz!

\- Uhm… -dijo Lizvet, que quitaba la vista de la pantalla de su ordernador.- ¿Qué es lo que pasa amigui? ¿Por qué estás tan agitada?

\- Necesito tu ayuda…- respondió buscando un vaso con agua. ¡Se le había secado la garganta!- Debo entregar éste sobre sin que Suno lo vea primero.-continuó aún alborotada.

-¿Y se puede saber de quién y para quién es?- inquirió la bruja Liz.

\- Oh, pues es del sobrino Tony para Adriana.

Lizvet abrió los ojos entendiendo la prisa, ella más que nadie sabía lo importante que era Tony para Adriana, pero también para Suno-chan. Frotándose la cabeza, Lizvet extendió la mano y le pidió el sobre a Gina, quien dudosa no sabía si dársela o no, pero quien finalmente después de unos segundos accedió a dar tan preciado tesoro.

Leyendo el contenido rápidamente, Lizvet cerró el sobre, miró el reloj y se dispuso a buscar el conjuro express para enviar la invitación a la "sobri" Andriana. No había de otra, después de todo era una orden del mismo Anthony Brown Ardley y no podía ignorarse una petición como esa.

-Reúne al cuartel Gina, hoy nos ponemos de manteles largos. Deja yo me encargo que el sobre llegue seguro. – indicó guiñándole un ojo.

-¿Pe- pe..pero y Suno?- preguntó preocupada. La jefa de la GF y relaciones exteriores, podía ser muy brava de vez en cuando y más cuando se trataba de Tony.

\- No te preocupes.- le dijo Lizvet.- Sunito, anda tan ocupada en el área de Recursos Humanos que apenas se asoma por aquí. Eso nos da tiempo y de sobra. Más bien, como la encargada de los cumpleaños, haz los arreglos, porque esta noche sí o sí tenemos pachanga con los Andrew.

* * *

 **Kuala, Lumpur, Malasia.**

Muy apurada y a las carreras dentro de su apartamento, se encontraba Adriana lista para ir a trabajar.

¡Tssskkkk!

Ese día era su cumpleaños, pero muy a su pesar debía ganarse el sustento. Maquillándose ligeramente estaba cuando el sonido de un sobre debajo de su habitación, le llamó rápidamente la atención.

¡Era de color rojo y olía a rosas!

Sabiendo lo que significaba, presurosa abrió el sobre y en su interior una invitación en forma de rosa, decía claramente:

" _Si crees que he olvidado que día es hoy, te equivocas. Ya hice los arreglos en tu trabajo._

 _Soy todo tuyo hoy. Pasaré por ti a las 8.00 am. Tengo una sorpresa para ti._

 _Con amor,_

 _Anthony"_

-¡Kyaa!- gritó emocionada Adriana.

Revisó el reloj y vio que le quedaba menos de 15 minutos para terminar de arreglarse, pero era tanta la emoción que le temblaban las manos y no podía dejar de pensar en esos ojos azules que tanto había extrañado.

Cambió su atuendo, y eligió algo más acorde a la ocasión. Con la respiración agitada, fue en busca del par de zapatos que le combinasen y se añadió un poco de brillo gloss a los labios dándole el toque final.

¡Listo! A tan solo un minuto de las ocho, Adriana se alisó el vestido y decidió tomar un poco de agua, no quería quedarse con la garganta seca y menos sin excusa para saludar.

¡Ding! ¡Dong!

Una corriente por la espina dorsal estremeció el grácil cuerpo de nuestra cumpleañera quien unos segundos no ataba ni desataba ante la ansiedad y anticipación de lo que su alma había soñado hace un buen tiempo.

El sonido inquietante del timbre sonó nuevamente alertando a Adriana que había llegado la hora y si no quería que él partiese sin verla debía darse prisa y abrir la puerta.

Inhalando con fuerza y susurrando palabras de ánimo a sí misma, ella fue abriendo muy despacio la puerta con la mirada hacia el pecho de él, lo cual no ayudaba mucho, ya que la fina camiseta que portaba, delineaba su bien formado cuerpo. Definitivamente era él. Aunque no se decidía a mirarlo a los ojos, sabía que su esencia y ese olor inconfundible a rosas no era de nadie más. Ahora debía tomar mucho valor en mirar hacia arriba porque sabía que su sonrojo sería notado. Sin embargo, era lo que siempre había esperado así que cuando levantó su rostro y lo vio, la dejó sin aliento.

Frente a ella se encontraba el hombre más hermoso que había visto en su vida, sí, ese era Anthony. No era un niño, ni un adolescente. ¡No! Anthony ahora era mucho más que un hombre. Y como era de esperarse, sus ojos conectaron ni bien se miraron.

Las sensaciones internas que sentía Adriana no le hacía fácil la situación, siempre le pasaba lo mismo cada vez que lo veía. Le flaqueaban las rodillas, sentía un nudo en el estómago y se sonrojaba como una adolescente ante esa sonrisa tan encantadora.

La mano de él delineó con fineza la mejilla de ella y el golpeteo de su corazón se intensificó cuando se dio cuenta que Anthony la iba a ¡besar!

Un roce delicado al principio como una caricia, un susurro, sintió en sus labios. Aquello le había cogido por sorpresa, ¡Anthony jamás había hecho algo como eso! Y sin embargo, se negó a pensar más porque los labios de Anthony se tornaron más demandantes profundizando el beso, haciendo que ella olvidara hasta su nombre.

Chispas eléctricas saltaron por todo su cuerpo y Adriana se vio perdida en un mar de emociones, saltando sus manos automáticamente hacia el cuello de Anthony , quien no dejaba de besarla y derretirla internamente con sus caricias sensuales en su dorso, mientras la apretaba con delicadeza contra sí.

La necesidad de respirar se hizo evidente y ambos separaron apenas sus rostros sonrosados por la euforia tan solo unos instantes, cuando con toda la galantería del mundo, Anthony susurró:

-Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa.

Adriana se sintió un poco decepcionada, ella no era de las que dilucidaba erróneamente las cosas, pero al parecer el beso solo había sido una muestra de cariño por su cumpleaños y no más. Frunció el ceño sin poder evitarlo, cuando escuchó una leve sonrisa de Anthony.

-No, cariño.-dijo él como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento- No interpretes mal las cosas, por favor.

-¿Eh?- atinó a decir confusa.

-He deseado besarte desde siempre Adriana.- confesó él con una voz rasposa y llena de ternura.

-¿Sí? – apenas pudo preguntar medio dudosa. Sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con la esperanza de oír lo que por mucho tiempo su corazón a gritos había pedido.

-Sí, amor.- le dijo con adoración el rubio abrazándola con devoción.- Porque para mí no hay nadie más importante que tú. Y ahora sé que mi lugar es contigo, aquí en Lumpur.

-¡Anthony!-A Adriana aun le costaba creer. Era una ¿confesión de amor?

Besando la frente de su adorada, Anthony, continuó explicando:

-No me ha sido difícil, venir por ti Adriana. Pero ahora mismo me siento un niño y tengo miedo que me rechaces.

-¿Qué yo te rechace?-Adriana no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba oyendo. Él tenía miedo de ser rechazado ¿cómo era posible? No era de esperarse ¿o sí?

\- Tengo miedo que me rechaces, cuando te pida ser mi novia.- afirmó con un leve sonrojo no tan propio de él.

-Ohhhhhh.- fue lo único que pudo decir Adriana entendiendo finalmente su sentir.

¡Claro! Ella se había sentido así por años, muchas veces en su imaginación se había visto decidida a confesarle su amor, diciéndole que el solo sentir su presencia la volvía loca, que lo necesitaba desesperadamente en su vivir, que él era como la energía que revitalizaba su ser, su mente, su alma. Pero el mismo temor y el hecho

de que él, en realidad no la amase de la misma manera que ella sí, le había hecho conformarse a estar en la "zona" de amigos. Al menos así no lo perdería y seguiría en contacto con él. Lágrimas de emoción y un sollozo entrecortado interrumpió el momento.

Anthony se sintió preocupado.

-¿Te hice daño Adriana? ¿No debí decirte nada?

\- ¡Tonto!-respondió Adriana con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?

Visiblemente aliviado, Anthony no esperó más y buscó los labios de su amada.

Habían pasado muchos años, desde su primer encuentro, pero por cosas del destino, Anthony jamás había podido confesar y luchar por quién amaba. Sin embargo su resolución pudo más y había logrado contra viento y marea, llegar hasta allí. Y ese día tan especial ahora para ambos, marcaría el inicio de una vida junto a ella, la

única que había ocupado su mente desde ese casual encuentro en la plaza escocesa.

* * *

La noche llegó, y entre palabras suaves y la luna en su esplendor, nuestros tórtolos disfrutaban plenamente de su amor. Una ráfaga morada apareció sin anunciarse sobresaltando a la pareja. Era Lizvet.

-Lo siento.- se disculpó ella.- Se ha producido una situación y debemos partir cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo?- dijeron los rubios sorprendidos infraganti.

-¡Ah, qué bien!- dijo Lizvet- Ya están agarrados de la mano, eso hará más fáciles las cosas.

-¿Qué cosas…?- comenzó a decir Adriana pero no pudo terminar su pregunta porque…

¡SPLASH!

Los tres se vieron inmersos en un tremendo hoyo sin fin. Lizvet los estaba trasladando por un portal.

-¡Ya llegamos, chicos!-djo Lizvet.

Adriana y Anthony no habían cerrado los ojos, así que sintieron el impacto del viaje, por lo que estaban aturdidos, cuando unas voces, los sacaron de su entumecimiento:

-¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, ADRIANAAAA! YUJUUUUU!

Una sonrisa brotó del rostro de Adriana, al notar como la cabaña había sido adornada en honor a su onomástico.

Todas las brujitas acudieron a su encuentro a felicitarla, pero Anthony jamás se despegó de Adriana. Tenía un leve presentimiento, que si la soltaba, no sería muy fácil volver a estar con ella y lo decía por ciertas miradas que los veían con recriminación.

Suno, Carolina y Bowerslittlegirl, no podían dar créditos a sus ojos, por que aunque estaba felices por Adri, sintieron su corazón sangrar. Ver a Anthony dándole sus atenciones a otra que no fueran ellas, les partía el alma.

La jechu Soraya les dio una mirada de advertencia haciéndoles recordar que dejasen disfrutar a la festejada. Por lo que mentalmente se juraron dejarlo pasar solo por esa noche, después de todo eran las reglas del cuartel.

El clásico cumpleaños feliz, retumbó alegremente y la fiesta comenzó por todo lo alto…. Cabe mencionar que después del cortar el pastel y que tanto los Andrew como las brujitas festejasen hasta las últimas consecuencias, la autora de esta crónica, ya no pudo anotar más detalles, porque unas manos fuertes y agiles, la jalaron hacia uno de los lugares recónditos del bosque…

Otro día comenzaba y la cabaña seguía adelante, guardando con mucho cariño los recuerdos formados del día a día, Adriana y Anthony agradecidos por la celebración, retornaron por el mismo medio a Malasia y se dedicaron a disfrutar de su amor a los cuatro vientos.

 **FIN**

* * *

 _Como veréis, este one shot ha sido escrito a modo de regalo por el cumpleaños de una acérrima fan del Candymundo, especialmente de nuestro querido Anthony. Dado que este es el mes del príncipe de las rosas, es que os lo traigo a manera de celebración conjunta. Nunca antes he escrito sobre él y menos en un mundo alterno, así que espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas. Gracias por leer._

* * *

 ** _Un abrazo en la distancia,_**

 ** _Lizvet_**


	2. ¡No me gustas!- Suno-Chan

**Disclaimer:** _La novela, el manga,el anime de Candy Candy y sus personajes no son de mi autoría sino de Misuki Kyoko, Igarashi, Yumiko , TOE Imagination._

 _Esto está escrito sin fines de lucro y solo con el ánimo de entretener y expandir la mente.  
La historia está dedicada a una amiga muy querida en el día de su cumpleaños junto a su personaje preferido. **Suno-chan** ¡disfrútalo!_

* * *

 **Soneto de Amor**

 **Brenda** , nombre de planta o piedra o vino,  
de lo que nace de la tierra y dura,  
palabra en cuyo crecimiento amanece,  
en cuyo estío estalla la luz de los limones.

En ese nombre corren navíos de madera  
rodeados por enjambres de fuego azul marino,  
y esas letras son el agua de un río  
que desemboca en mi corazón calcinado.

Oh nombre descubierto bajo una enredadera  
como la puerta de un túnel desconocido  
que comunica con la fragancia del mundo!

Oh invádeme con tu boca abrasadora,  
indágame, si quieres, con tus ojos nocturnos,  
pero en tu nombre déjame navegar y dormir.

 **-Pablo Neruda-**

* * *

 **¡No me gustas!**

Una cálida mañana de verano…

¡Bring! ¡Bring! ¡Bring! ¡Bring!

-Oh, por favor... ¡Ya cállate!- espeté medio dormida al aparatejo vibrante, como cada mañana, después de apagar por tercera vez mi despertador.

Realmente me costaba un descomunal esfuerzo levantarme para ir a trabajar y más aun con la disminución de temperatura de los últimos días. Se acercaba el cambio

de estación.

¡Bring! ¡Bring! ¡Bring! ¡Bring!

Abrí un poco los ojos para ver el reloj cuando noté que me había pasado diez minutos de la hora, lo cual significaba que si me quedaba un minuto más en cama, no lograría llegar a tiempo a la estación de tren. Y si no lo conseguía, esperar por otro tren, me retrasaría media hora y por lo tanto recibiría mi tercera llamada de atención ese mes, lo cual conllevaría a un memorándum o tal vez perdería mi empleo.

 _-¡Oh, joder! ¡No puede ser! ¡No puede ser!_

Como un torbellino me fui a asearme, colocar las cosas en mi cartera, me vestí lo más rápido que mi fuerza humana permitía y en pocos minutos, me vi cuesta abajo en dirección a mi zona de embarque.

 _-¡Uff! ¡Con las justas!- susurré apenas con aliento cuando se cerraron las puertas del tren a mis espaldas._

Aunque había logrado coger el tren de esa hora, lo cual me tranquilizaba enormemente, sabía que por haberme quedado dormida, debía saltarme el desayuno y por ello mi estómago protestaría en algún momento de la mañana pidiendo comida.

Llegué con mi sonrisa habitual a mi área de trabajo, y después de marcar tarjeta, me dirigí hacia uno de los ascensores que me llevaría al piso 23 del edificio "Suntory Andrew".

Esa mañana, como nunca el área de RRHH se encontraba más inquieto que de costumbre. Los susurros y cotilleos siempre habían estado a la orden del día, pero jamás había visto rostros tan sonrojados.

\- ¡Hola, Candy!

Giré con una sonrisa para saludar a una de mis amigas de trabajo con la cual me llevaba muy bien.

-¡Hola, buenos días Ivonne!

-¿Ya sabes de las ultimas noticias del departamento de gerencia?-preguntó mi amix con unos ojos emocionados.

-Eh… ¿noticias?- pregunté extrañada.

Mi amiga roló los ojos después de menear su cabeza de manera negativa.

\- No sé porque no me sorprende, Candy. Pero siendo una chica observadora en serio ¿no has notado que el ambiente ha cambiado en algo?

\- Etto...¿Te refieres a que hoy están cotilleando más que de costumbre?-pregunté confundida.

El móvil de mi amiga vibró en ese instante por lo que apurada dijo que me vería a la hora del receso y se dirigió a su escritorio raudamente, dejándome extrañada.

Encogí mis hombros y regresé a mi lugar, tal vez la falta de alimento estaba afectando la velocidad de mi pensar, pero la verdad es que en ese momento no entendía nada.

Un sonido muy incómodo emergió de mi estómago y esa fue mi señal para guardar concienzudamente mi cartera en el escritorio no sin antes sacar mi billetera e ir a comprar un bocadillo al cafetín que se hallaba dos pisos hacia arriba de mi zona de trabajo.

No era muy sociable en ese entonces por lo que me molestaba todo ese ruido que ya no era disimulado y por lo tanto sin proponérmelo escuché lo que decían mientras pasaba por allí.

-¡Wow! Pero que chico tan apuesto ¿Lo han visto?- dijo una de las chicas que reconocí se desempeñaba como secretaria en el piso número 15.

-Dicen que es el sobrino del gerente general, pero que ha querido ingresar como pasante. No desea un trato especial.-respondió muy segura Gina.

-¿En serio? – preguntó Luisa sorprendida.

-Awww…¡eso es tan lindo!-comentó Adriana con las manos en el pecho emocionada.

-Cómo se esperaba del sobrino del Presidente…. Siempre tan responsable.- atinó a decir Soraya.

-Eso significa que podremos verlo a menudo.- dijo Alejandra mientras agitaba su lápiz sobre su agenda dorada coquetamente.

-Tiene los mismos ojos azules que mi chico dorado Albert- intervino soñadora Lucy.- Quién sabe si también es galante como él.

-¿Saben en qué piso va a estar el Sr. Brower chicas?- Preguntó Delia de pronto.

\- No, lo sé… -explicó Ana Rosa.-Precisamente se encuentra reunido con su tío y los demás miembros del consejo. Al parecer el Sr. Ardley ha decidido presentarlo apropiadamente, a pesar que el joven Brower ha querido pasar desapercibido en un principio…

Entendí que la convención de cotilleos, iba a seguir por un largo rato, y curiosamente yo me había detenido a escuchar, algo muy raro en mí. Revisé mi reloj y noté que debía darme prisa si no quería que el jefe de mi departamento me retase.

Al llegar a la cafetería, compré rápidamente lo que necesitaba y regresé por el pasillo con la misma prisa.

Tener a Neil Leagan como jefe de departamento a veces podía ser demasiado exhaustivo. Sin embargo no me podía quejar ya que su trato no era malo y el sueldo bastante generoso. En realidad lo que él pedía era eficiencia y yo me esforzaba a diario para que no tuviera queja alguna.

Como no estaba segura cuánto duraría la junta de negocios en la cual se hallaba, era mejor que el jefe me encontrase en mi labor.

Al girar a la mano derecha por el pasillo que llevaba a mi oficina, casi choco por accidente con un chico muy alto que pasaba con un fichero en brazos distraído leyendo un informe.

Ambos nos sobresaltamos cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de pasar, por lo que quise disculparme apropiadamente pero cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, simplemente me quedé absolutamente perdida en el océano azul de su mirada.

Tenía una mirada tan limpia y cristalina que a su vez parecía traspasar la mía como si pudiese leer lo más profundo de mis pensamientos. Aquello me conmocionó y no pude notar que él también se hallaba sorprendido.

 _«Wow…además era endemoniadamente guapo»_

-Perdón por mi imprudencia, señorita.- comenzó a disculparse ligeramente ruborizado.- Debo tener más cuidado si no deseo ser tildado como "atacante de chicas hermosas".

 _«¿Oh, cielos… porqué tuvo que decir , eso?- pensé roja como un tomate.»_

Él me seguía mirando con un rostro genuinamente preocupado y lo único que consiguió fue que yo me sonrojase mucho más.

-Eh... ¡no! ¡No!- dije extendiendo la mano de manera enérgica dando a entender que no había sido nada.- Yo iba apurada... y... y... debí darme cuenta. ¡Sí!... ¡eso! Discúlpeme por favor señor…

-¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, preciosa?-dijo él con una sonrisa limpia a la vez que disminuía la distancia entre nosotros.- Primero te sonrojas y luego te disculpas. Es que acaso ¿estás tentándome?

-¡¿Qué?!- respondí avergonzada y molesta por no saber a qué se refería él.- ¡No saque conclusiones estúpidas señor!

\- Ja,ja,ja .- Rió nuevamente, inocente de que esa sonrisa suya me estaba derritiendo el corazón.- Tranquila, preciosa. Realmente te ves adorable con todos esos gestos que acabas de hacer.- Y haciendo una reverencia hacia mí, continuó.- Soy un caballero señorita. Jamás haría algo inapropiado con ninguna dama a menos que…- me miró seductoramente.- Me lo pidiesen por supuesto- completó la frase.

\- ¿Eh?- No podía creer lo que ese sujeto estaba hablando.

 _« Imbécil»_

\- Ha sido un enorme placer conocerla Srta…-hizo una pausa para poder mirar mi placa de identificación a la vez que tomaba mi mano y depositaba un ligero beso en ella sin quitar la vista de mis ojos.- Candy White.

Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro al ver como yo temblaba e inclinando nuevamente su cabeza hacia a mí a manera de despedida, siguió su camino.

Me quedé paralizada unos segundos. ¡Me había olvidado de respirar!

«¡Cielos! ¿Qué rayos había sido eso?»

Y lo peor de todo es que cuando había dicho mi nombre con esa voz tan suave y ronca, yo había estado a punto de lanzarme en sus brazos. El aliento cálido de su boca había hecho que mi espalda sintiera pinchazos y mis rodillas a punto de derribarse al suelo. Me habría dejado hacer simplemente con ese gesto.

Abrí los ojos desconcertada por aquel descubrimiento.

¡Oh! ¡Oh!

-Candy mala, ¡CAndy mala!-Me dije avergonzada por la dirección de mis pensamientos y fastidiada por el efecto que tenía ese desconocido rubio en mí.

Retomé mi camino hacia la oficina esperando que mi rubor no se notase y me senté detrás de mi escritorio lista para comenzar el día.

Como a eso de las diez de la mañana, mi jefe me pidió unos informes que necesitaría para la reunión que tendría esa tarde, así que me concentré por completo en mi trabajo quedando olvidado el incidente de la mañana.

A la hora del almuerzo fui al comedor y lo que vi allí me sorprendió.

Era muy raro ver a los ejecutivos de la empresa reunidos a esa hora, pero al parecer ese día sería una excepción porque casi todos ellos se encontraban almorzando y riendo en sincera camaradería.

Me dirigí a la mesa donde estaban mis amigas y pude notar que seguían con el mismo rollo de la mañana: Anthony Brower.

Silenciosamente me digné a degustar mi comida, mientras observaba a la mesa de enfrente.

Noté que el presidente de la corporación William Albert, ese día se veía realmente relajado al igual que el amor de mi amiga Soraya, el señor Jhonsson. Todos ellos estaban vestidos de traje y quepa decir, que no se podía negar la perfección que ese grupo irradiaba. Uno a uno fui examinándolos en busca de algún defecto, cuando de pronto, mi visión chocó con la mirada de ese chico rubio con el que me había topado en la mañana. Me sonrojé al instante y desvié la mirada derrotada. No era posible que fuese humano, tanta exquisitez me hacía querer gritar.

Sabiendo que no podría dar explicaciones de mi sonrojo a mis amigas me levanté, para sorpresa de ellas, de la mesa con mi almuerzo en manos y busqué comer en una de las oficinas con vista al exterior.

* * *

Las semanas pasaron en relativa calma, digo relativa porque hubo varias ocasiones en que estuve a punto de encontrarme personalmente con el Sr. Brower, sin embargo ni bien cruzábamos miradas, yo salía huyendo prácticamente de ahí.

Un día, de regreso a la estación comenzó a llover repentinamente y no me quedó de otra más que buscar refugio en algún negocio local. Para mi mala suerte, no encontré ninguno abierto, por lo que resignada comencé a caminar bajo la lluvia, cuando una mano cogió mi muñeca jalándome bajo un paraguas a prisa.

Como estaba oscuro, no pude notar muy bien quién era y lo que quería conmigo, así que como pude comencé a buscar mi gas pimienta que portaba en el bolso y cuando lo hice jalé con todas mis fuerzas para que el desconocido se girase y así atacarlo.

 _¡Splash!_

-¡Eh!-protestó una voz demasiado conocida, cogiendo mi pote de pimienta antes de ser usado- ¿Así es como tratas a quien se porta amable contigo?

Me quedé paralizada cuando pude ver el rostro de aquella persona.

-¡Señor Brower!-espeté indignada.- ¿Cómo se le ocurre que voy a imaginar que podría ser usted el que me estaba llevando a rastras?

-Vaya, preciosa.- comentó enarcando una ceja.- Un simple gracias es más que suficiente ¿lo sabías?

-No me importa lo que usted piense Sr. Brower.- contesté ruborizada.- Sin embargo…le debo una disculpa y… y.. gra-cias por cobijarme bajo la sombrilla.

-Oh, venga Candy.- me tuteó con esa voz tan suya.- No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, después de todo trabajamos en la misma área.

Al ver que no iba conseguir una respuesta de mi parte, suspiró resignado, cogió mi mano y continuamos caminando bajo la lluvia en silencio.

Agradecida por que no me atosigase de preguntas, me atreví a mirarle de reojo de rato en rato y cuando lo hacía, él me sonreía con mucha calidez haciendo que yo girase avergonzada mi rostro.

 _«¡Cómo una adolescente!»_

Sin darme cuenta llegamos a una zona de lujosos departamentos y él se dispuso a ingresar ahí.

-¿A dónde me lleva Sr. Brower?- pregunte alarmada.

\- A mi piso por supuesto, Candy.

-¿Qué? ¿ ¿Por qué?...yo ... No puedo… debo ir a la estación… mi casa… eh... Eh...- comencé a balbucear nerviosamente.

Estar a solas con él era lo menos que quería, más que nada porque yo no estaba preparada para el cumulo de sensaciones que mi cuerpo experimentaba cada vez que él estaba cerca.

-Candy… no sé qué estás pensando, preciosa.- respondió impaciente.- Sin embargo te aclaro que no puedo dejarte ir en esas condiciones a tu casa. Pescarás un resfriado y Neil, puede ponerse de mal humor si se enterase que he dejado ir a su brillante coordinadora de RRHH en tal estado.

Aquello me agarró de alguna manera con la guardia baja, Anthony llevaba razón: no podía darme el lujo de enfermarme a estas alturas que se estaban llevando unas negociaciones muy importantes para la corporación.

Suspiré pesadamente y asentí con mi cabeza:

-Acepto.

-Bien.- contestó Anthony – Déjame guiarte al cuarto de baño y encontrarás todo lo necesario para que te des una buena ducha. ¿Te parece?

-¡Sí! – apenas pude decir mientras iba tras suyo.

Ya los nervios me estaban traicionando, me sentía al límite. Todo me parecía tan surreal. Un sueño.

Entonces el contacto del agua caliente comenzó a relajar uno a unos mis miembros agarrotados por el frío y dándome por vencida me introduje en la bañera completamente y me permití disfrutar unos minutos más quedándome dormida.

Cuando desperté unos minutos después sobresaltada, noté para mi alivio que no habían pasado mucho tiempo porque el agua seguía tibia. Así que envolviéndome en la toalla, fui a buscar mi ropa que para mi sorpresa no estaba donde la había dejado y en su lugar habían otras.

-¡Ahhhh!- grité alarmada de solo pensar que Anthony había ingresado a la habitación mientras yo estaba en la bañera. ¡Desnuda!

-¿Todo bien, Candy?- escuché su voz a través de la puerta.

-¿Cómo pudiste?- reclamé avergonzada. -¿Dónde está mi ropa?

\- Puedes estar tranquila, Candy. Tu ropa se lo ha llevado una de las mucamas y en su lugar ha puesto ropa seca.- me explicó tranquilo- No pensarás estar en toalla todo el tiempo ¿verdad?

-No…eh… yo… Gracias, Sr. Brower.

Me sentí como una tonta al haberme precipitado en sacar conclusiones. Me cambié con las prendas que habían sido dispuestas para mí, preguntándome como es que Anthony podría saber mi talla. Sin embargo, no me atrevía a abrir un tema de conversación cuando lo único que estaba haciendo él, era ser amable conmigo.

Así que respirando profundamente me propuse a sobrevivir la velada sin importar qué.

* * *

Pasaron los días después de aquella noche lluviosa y aunque aún no me sentía del todo cómoda con su presencia, al menos no salía huyendo cuando él me saludaba desde lejos con una sonrisa que yo correspondía con timidez.

Eran las diez de la mañana cuando Anthony se me acercó para hablar directamente:

\- Quiero preguntarte algo, Candy.

\- Sí, por supuesto Sr. Brower.- accedí con una sonrisa.

-Puedes llamarme Anthoy, Candy- me pidió con una mirada tierna.- ¿Por favor?

\- Está bien… An-thon-ny.- mascullé resignada.

-¿Ves?- sonrió nuevamente.- No ha sido nada difícil ¿verdad?

No dije palabra, solo me limite a asentir.

-Bien como verás… Sé que septiembre es un mes especial para ti. Así que me gustaría pedirte que me permitas pasar el día de tu cumpleaños contigo.

-¿Qué?-pregunté curiosa.- ¿Cómo sabes la fecha de mi cumpleaños?

\- No es gran cosa. Tengo acceso a los datos del sistema y yo….- se tapó la boca con una mano unos segundos.- ¡rayos! Eso suena a una travesura…

-¡Tendrás problemas si te descubren!- le recriminé preocupada.

\- Es probable-respondió sonriente y encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero habrá valido la pena si aceptas salir conmigo ese día.

-Realmente no tiene remedio Sr. Brow… eh... es decir, Anthony.

\- Ja,ja,ja. No te preocupes preciosa. Estaré bien.- dijo cogiéndome la mano con suavidad, haciendo que mi pulso y mi rubor se incrementase a mil- ¿Y qué dices?¿Aceptas?

Sin poder creer lo que mi boca decía dije :

-Sí, acepto.

-¡Excelente! Es una promesa entonces. ¡Me has hecho el día, Candy!- habló con mucha energía y sonriendo.

 _«¡Cielos, como amaba esa sonrisa!»_

Estuve en las nubes el resto del día, la noche y al día siguiente soñando con la cita pre establecida con Anthony. Las demás chicas comenzaron a notar mi comportamiento extraño cada vez que él estaba por ahí y empezaron a hacerme preguntas incómodas que no podía responder.

-¿Por qué siempre te está mirando Anthony Brower, Candy?-preguntó Ivonne una de mis amigas, de manera maliciosa.

\- ¿Es que acaso están saliendo en secreto?-indicó Adriana un poco impaciente.

\- He visto como sonríe cada vez que te mira.- terció Luisa con una sonrisa picarona.

-¿Hay algo que nos desees comentar?- Insistió Carolina con el rostro serio.

-Porque no dices nada…- Esa era Alejandra con un puchero.- Es que acaso no confías en nosotras. O será que…-

-¿Te ha besado, ya?- preguntó Lucy curiosa.

-¿Te gusta gusta Anthony?- presionó Sherezada.

Aquello me hizo explotar.

-¡Arggggg!- espeté alterada frunciendo el ceño. Si seguía así de seguro cogería una jaqueca.- ¡Basta! Me molestan con sus preguntas y ¡no! Para contestaros a todas: ¡ **NO ME GUSTA ANTHONY BROWER! ¡Ni ayer, ni hoy ni nunca!**

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en el comedor. Había olvidado que me encontraba allí, así que cuando giré asustada en la orientación donde se encontraba Anthony, pude notar su mirada triste en dirección mía. Los demás me observaban como si me hubiese salido tres cabezas, lo cual no presté atención porque la contemplación de Anthony aún seguía fija en mi como esperando que yo desmintiese lo dicho.

Parpadeé muchas veces asimilando lo que terminaba de afirmar con vehemencia cuando justamente era ¡lo contrario!

 _¡Anthony me gustaba y mucho!_

Me decidí a ir a su lugar para explicarle mi comportamiento cuando una mano en mi muñeca me detuvo a mis espaldas.

-¿Dónde crees que vas Candy?- Era Adriana quien claramente estaba molesta.

Yo no supe que decir en ese momento. Es más nada me pareció más importante que buscar a Anthony y si era posible que me disculpase semejante desfachatez de parte mía.

Me liberé con firmeza de la presa que ella había hecho en mi brazo y miré hacia la mesa donde minutos antes él había estado sentado, y la hallé… vacía.

* * *

Desde aquella vez en el comedor, no he podido contactar con Anthony. Supe por la alta dirección que Anthony había ido de viaje y su retorno a la empresa era incierto. La noticia me ha caído fatal.

He hecho todo por inercia en el trabajo sin la motivación de tener su sonrisa rodeándome a diario. Le extrañaba, le quería y sin embargo cobardemente había negado mis sentimientos por él.

La víspera de mi cumpleaños llegó y con ello el crujido más intenso en mi pecho dolorido.

Las chicas habían acordado darme un viaje sorpresa hacia un lugar llamado "La cabaña del bosque", así que a regañadientes, empaqué unas pocas cosas y demoré más de lo debido con la esperanza que él me diera una llamada.

Las horas pasaron lentas y tortuosas en la cabaña, todo el mundo estaba muy animado excepto mi persona.

No quería ser aguafiestas, mi desanimosidad no ayudaba a nadie así que decidí ir a la zona de las aguas termales y me dispuse a relajar mi cuerpo en las aguas calientes que me recordaban a una noche de verano.

Después de cambiarme apropiadamente, sentí un golpe seco en la puerta de mi bungaló, y pensando que era una de las chicas, dije con voz fuerte:

-Está abierto, pasa.

No pasó ni medio segundo, cuando el olor a rosas

inundó la habitación. Reconocí rápidamente a quien pertenecía ese aroma giré a tal velocidad que casi doy un traspiés y caigo de bruces. Si no hubiera sido por Anthony de seguro estaría de narices en el suelo.

-Candy- susurró abrazándome gentilmente.-¿te encuentras bien?

-Antho…ny.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, preciosa- comentó él dándome un beso en la frente.

¡No lo podía creer! Después de todo lo que yo había dicho, a pesar de eso… él estaba ahí conmigo sosteniéndome en brazos, lo cual me hizo recordar, lo que me había prometido hacer en caso que lo volviese a ver.

-Anthony- susurré apenas.

-¿Pensaste que olvidaría algo tan importante princesa?- contestó sin soltarme en absoluto.-Pues te confieso que mi cumpleaños es mañana, así que he venido a robarte. Pasarás el día conmigo.

-Perdóname por favor- pedí avergonzada.

 _Una cosa era disculparse mentalmente. Otra era, en la realidad._

Anthony suspiró profundamente y me aferró más él besando con delicadeza mi frente, mis ojos, mis mejillas, mi nariz. Cuando sus labios estuvieron a la altura de los míos, le oí decir con una voz rasposa:

\- Nada me haría más feliz, si fueses mi novia Candy White.

Y diciendo esto, me besó.

* * *

Han pasado unos años desde la fecha de mi cumpleaños, sin embargo Anthony y yo hemos ido afianzando poco a poco nuestro amor.

La brisa primaveral anuncia el nacimiento de una vida junto a mi Anthony quien aún hoy en día es capaz de hechizarme con su dulce voz y esa sonrisa seductora.

Lo hemos gritado a los cuatro vientos sin importar qué. No ha sido un camino fácil por supuesto, sin embargo afianzados en la promesa que nos hicimos aquella noche es que hemos podido avanzar día a día juntos.

 **FIN**

* * *

One shot escrito como regalo de cumpleaños a una gran amiga admiradora del príncipe de las rosas. Gracias por saludar y dejar su opinión. Bendiciones.

Arigato.

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancias,_  
 _Lizvet_


	3. Sorpresa a Medianoche-Carolina

**DISCLAIMER:** Créditos de los personajes pertenecen a Misuki e Igarashi, autoras de Candy Candy. La historia a continuación es de mi autoría.

 **DEDICATORIA:** Esta lectura va dedicada a Carolina de las Brujitas de la Cabaña Andrew por su cumpleaños.

* * *

 **"Sorpresa a medianoche"**

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.**

\- Y ¡uno! y ¡dos! y ¡un, dos, tres!

 **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ARMONIOSITAAAAAAA!**

Las voces muy efusivas de todo el aquelarre en pleno se oyó retumbar por toda la cabaña. Armoniosita, realmente se encontraba feliz de poder festejar con todas las chicas una fecha única y memorable como era su onomástico.

\- Diviértete, cielo. - dijo Gina a nuestra cumpleañera abrazándola.- Sé que la vas a pasar genial hoy.

\- Estoy más que emocionada con todo esto.- respondió halagada la morena.- ¡Esto es grandioso chicas! ¡Gracias!

Y sí que lo era.

Las brujitas habían planificado esta reunión con un "meeting" previo para poder votar y coordinar los detalles de la pachanga.

Algunas habían aportado geniales ideas. Otras simplemente habían refunfuñado por el plan.

Y al final después de negociar con las Anthonyfans es que se pudo llegar a un acuerdo.

¡Cielos! ¡Cada vez era más difícil mantenerlas contentas!

Todas aducían que se habían ganado el corazón de Anthony y por ello, estaba demás considerarlo como el "regalo" de la cumplimentada.

Las Albertfans, refutaban diciendo que la oportunidad era para todas y que no había corona con ningún Andrew y por ello había que compartir.

Así que en medio del calor del debate y poniendo en un pizarrón los pro y los contras, la brujita contadora Lili comentó calculadoramente:

\- Analizando la situación, hasta cerrar el año, se realizarán los festejos como siempre ha sido costumbre. A partir del otro año, todas juntas votaremos por otro plan de celebración.

-Totalmente de acuerdo- accedió Anyrosau.- Así nos apresuramos a decorar el salón y decimos a Anthony que se prepare para el "streap tease".

-¿¡Quéééééééé!? - gritaron al unísono las chicas que amaban al príncipe de las rosas.

\- No podemos permitir, que se exponga a nuestro niño dulce de esa manera.- refutó Adriana con un puchero.

\- ¿Niño, has dicho?- comentó sorprendida Luissid.- ¿Pero es que estás ciega o qué?

\- Semejante "hombre" con tales abdominales y esos brazos...- comenzó a decir soñadoramente Renecia.

\- ¡Hey!- protestó Bowerslittlegirl.- No te permito que hables de él de esa manera golosa.

\- ¡Brujitas! ¡Brujitas!-comenzó a decir Lizvet.- Nos estamos yendo por la tangente. Dejemos este debate para el para otra ocasión y así "coordinamos" la actividad. ... Sin embargo, Creo que todas estamos de acuerdo que Armoniosita es una brujita muy querida por todas nosotras, y por todo el apoyo que ella da a nuestra cabaña lo mínimo que podemos hacer por ella, es retribuirle nuestro afecto haciendo de su día, algo "especial". ¿Qué os parece?

Las chicas en cuestión se miraron no muy contentas, pero al menos las aguas "bajaron" su nivel y así se pudo poner el aquelarre a trabajar para este día tan importante.

Regresando al momento de la fiesta, todas las chicas comenzaron a dar los abrazos y regalos a Armoniosita, mientras los Andrew engalanados también desfilaban saludando a la festejada.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña.- habló sinceramente el bello rubio Albert mientras besaba galante una de las manos de la chica haciendo que se ruborizara.

\- Gracias, Albert.- respondió sinceramente halagada.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, hermosa.- Aquellas voces correspondían a Stear y Archie cuyas cajas de regalos mostraban la elegancia y finura del gatito mas coqueto del aquelarre.

\- Gracias , chicos. Me hacen muy feliz de verlos aquí.

Y así, uno a uno de los Andrew, Annie, Patty, Tom, la tía abuela y hasta Niel saludaron a la señorita cuyo único pensamiento era encontrar al chico que le robaba sus sueños.

Había esperado encontrarlo en la fiesta, pero para su decepción,él no se hallaba en ningún lado.

Llegó la hora de apagar las velas, cortar el pastel, y una distraída Armoniosita apenas podía sonreír ante las demás.

¡Si hasta se había puesto su mejor traje!

Todo su empeño en el peinado, la manicure, la elección de las joyas, el perfume parecían irse al traste, porque la razón de su existencia, ni siquiera se había inmutado en llegar a saludarla.

Revisó su celular a la espera de que le haya dejado mensaje por whatssapp, pero fue peor. ¡Nada!

La música entró en su fulgor y los chicos Andrew liderados por Albert comenzaron a animar la fiesta con bailes sensuales, que arrancaban más de un suspiro y gritos descontrolados a las brujitas que babeaban literalmente por ellos.

-¡Mucha ropa! ¡Mucha ropa!

-¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

-¡Uh! ¡uh! ¡uh!

-¡Eh! ¡eh! ¡eh!

Armoniosita veía todo el fandango desde una esquina del salón desanimada, cuando de pronto sintió unas manos que jalaban de su muñeca y la forzaban a salir corriendo por uno de los portales del bosque.

No supo por cuanto tiempo estuvo corriendo, ni mucho menos a donde se dirigía, sin embargo eso no le importó.

Había reconocido ese aroma que tanto había extrañado y por ello , ciegamente lo había seguido.

Unos minutos después él, disminuyó su paso y finalmente se detuvo en un claro, donde cuidadosamente y rodeado por doseles de rosas, se hallaba una mesa para dos personas con velas, copas de cristal y unos cubiertos. Se veía todo preparado para una velada romántica.

¡Ella no lo podía creer! ¡Anthony había ello todo eso por ella y para ella!

\- ¿Creíste que me olvidaría de una fecha tan importante, preciosa?- comenzó a decir él agitado por la carrera.- Jamás podría dejar pasar una fecha tan especial, cariño.

Armoniosita no tenía palabras para describir semejante gozo que sentía. Quería gritar, saltar, llorar, reír, girar, todo al mismo tiempo.

Así que no se le ocurrió mayor cosa, que correr a los brazos del rubio y refugiarse en su bien formado pecho.

-Gracias, Anthony.-dijo ella emocionada.- ¡Soy la mujer más feliz del mundo!

-Y yo lo seré más si aceptas mi petición- respondió Anthony ligeramente nervioso.

-¿Eh?.- Armoniosita no estaba muy segura de lo que su rubio quería decir.

Al ver la confusión en su rostro, Anthony acarició la mejilla de la chica y dijo:

\- Tengo una pregunta que hacerte, preciosa.- dijo él un poco ruborizado.- Pero para ello mira hacia el cielo y dime que ves.

Armoniosita, siguió con la mirada la mano del rubio que indicaba a cierta dirección en lo alto, y poco a poco bengalas de distintos colores comenzaron a adornar la noche... Las luces se intensificaron y al final "resaltaron" unas palabras doradas que ella no se esperaba:

 **"Sé mi novia"**

¡Cielos! Eso no se lo esperaba. Él le pedía ser su novia. ¡Su novia!

Ya no pudo soportar más tanta alegría y Armoniosita, comenzó a sollozar de felicidad mientras decía que sí con la cabeza.

Anthony, sonrió aliviado y extasiado, por lo que no esperó más y con delicadeza comenzó a deleitarse en los labios de su ahora novia.

La noche es virgen dicen por ahí, es por ello que nosotras las curiosas hemos dejado que ese par de tórtolos disfruten la noche...

Porque cuando llegue el amanecer...

¡Ñiam! ¡La historia será otra!

 **FIN**

* * *

Y con el permiso de la cumplimentada es que se publica, éste microfic.

Muchas Felicidades con todo nuestro "cucharón" a ti mi querida Armoniosita. Que donde estés sientas el cariño que todas tenemos hacia ti. ¡Por La Cabaña y los Andrew!

* * *

Un Abrazo en la distancia,  
Lizvet


	4. Stay with me- Sherezada

**DISCLAIMER:** _Candy Candy y sus personajes, no me pertenecen sino a Misuki, Yumiko y la mangaka Igarashi._

 _La historia a continuación ha sido escrita y editada por su servidora._

 _ **DEDICATORIA:**_ _Esta lectura va dedicada a una de_ _mis brujitas preciosas de la cabaña Andrew, quien ha cumplido años._

* * *

 **"Stay with me"**

 **+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

-¡OMG! Esta preciosidad está generando que todo el clan y paparazzis se queden... ¡Con el ojo cuadrado! – anunciaba la presentadora de la alfombra dorada, Lizvet.

El cuarto aniversario de la cabaña Andrew, se estaba celebrando y las chicas estaban más que contentas con todo lo preparado, mientras una a una desfilaba en la alfombra dorada que se hallaba decorada bajo un arco del mismo tono.

-Saludemos a nuestra bella Sherezada-continuó diciendo la brujis de la bienvenida, mientras la dama de cabello castaño sonreía hacia las cámaras a ritmo de "Pretty woman" .- ... Quien hace su ingreso con absoluta confianza y nos muestra el estilo Haute Couture de su vestido junto al corte a media cintura, los bobos cruzados a la altura del busto, realzando el recogido en ziz zag de su falda. El maquillaje natural se ve complementado con el cabello alisado de corte cuadrado.

-¡Fiu! ¡Fiu!- silbaban los fotógrafos.

-¡Vamos, chicas! Aplaudannn!.- alentaba una de las anfitrionas de la noche.

-¡Eh! ¡eh! ¡eh!- coreaban a riesgo de quedarse sin garganta las chicas Andrew.

Sherezada volvió a sonreír ante las porras de sus amigas y sobre todo, se mostró satisfecha porque vio una sonrisa absolutamente encantadora dirigida hacia ella de parte de Anthony Brown quien con el dedo índice le decía que se acercase a él.

Sherezada dudó un momento, para no confundirse con esa seña y miró hacia ambos lados para cerciorarse de que efectivamente era a ella a quien estaba llamando.

Al ver que todas estaban concentradas felices riendo tomándose fotos entre ellas y con sus respectivas citas, Sherezada decidió ir al encuentro del chico Andrew que ella tanto adoraba.

Mientras tanto, Anthony por su lado al ver que ella dudaba en acercarse, decidió que lo mejor era ir directamente a por ella.

 _¡Se ve veía deliciosamente arrolladora!_

Para encontrarse, ambos tendrían que pasar por el arco de las flores antes, él tendría que descender y ella subir los escalones, por ello a Anthony se le figuró elegir una rosa en el camino para entregársela en persona.

Sherezada se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Anthony y comenzó a mover sus temblorosas piernas para llegar hacia él a través de las escaleras decoradas con velas y cintas doradas. Estaban ambos a punto de cruzar el portal de las rosas al mismo tiempo, pero ella se adelantó un poco y entonces todo el escenario comenzó a cambiar entre sus ojos, era como ir hacia un deja vú, una visión borrosa estilo gausiano que le mostraba que algo no estaba del todo bien.

Cruzó el arco totalmente y vio que la decoración había cambiado ligeramente, extrañada dirigió la mirada hacia la zona donde había dejado a sus amigas y, vio que en su lugar se hallaban un grupo de damas desconocidas con copas a medio llenar en la mano, con líquido dorado a lo que ella supuso era champagne, riendo con disimulo mientras dirigían miradas furtivas hacia unos caballeros que también coqueteaban con ellas a la distancia.

Sherezada, frunció el ceño.

 _¡Algo no estaba bien!_

 _¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?_

-¿Todo en orden, my lady?

La voz a sus espaldas la hizo reaccionar y entonces giró un poco para dar cara al dueño de aquella voz, pero lo que no se esperaba era ver a que el tipo fue idéntico a ¿Anthony?

-¿Se encuentra bien?- volvió a preguntar aquella réplica exacta de su rubio bello, excepto que su traje era de época. Distinto a como estaba unos minutos atrás.- Parece un poco perdida Señorita…

Aquella pausa le indicó a nuestra querida joven que él estaba esperando que le revelase su nombre.

Aun patidifusa, Sherezada miró la mano extendida y la sonrisa cálida de aquel joven que al notar su resistencia a hablar, atinó a hacerle una ligera reverencia antes de proseguir.

\- Yo soy Lord Anthony Brower, duque de Cambridge. Encantado de conocerla mi bella dama.

Los colores se le subieron al delicado rostro de Sherezada quien una vez más se quedó muda.

 _¿Lord Anthony? ¿Duque de Cambridge? ¿Pero que…?_

Notando el vergonzoso silencio y que estaba dejando prácticamente con la palabra en la boca al distinguido caballero, Sherezada aclaró su garganta y alisó un poco su vestido antes de musitar:

-El honor es mío distinguido duque Brower.- dijo ella contestando con una agraciada venia.- Mi nombre es Sherezada…

-¡Oh, aquí estás Anthony, cariño!- interrumpió una chillosa voz de pronto.

Sherezada un poco decepcionada miró a la dama de unos veintrés años aproximadamente que se iba acercando a ellos y les dedicaba una amable sonrisa.

\- Margarite.- expresó el duque visiblemente irritado.- ¡Es de mala educación irrumpir en la conversación de los demás!

-¡Lo sé querido, lo sé! – Trató de justificarse la joven señorita- Pero ya van a ser las doce y el duque Ardley ha estado preguntando por ti.

-¡Oh, vaya!- musitó el rubio un poco mortificado.- Había olvidado que es mi turno de dar el discurso previo a recibir el nuevo año.

-¿Nuevo año? – preguntó asombrada Sherezada.

Aun no estaba segura en qué época estaba y por lo visto más parecía un regreso al pasado que un viaje al futuro debido a las vestimentas de los demás.

-Sí, preciosa.- respondió el rubio observándola con fijación. – Pronto será 1910 y si no nos apresuramos, mi tío Albert me fulminará por no dar el discurso a tiempo.

-¿Apresurarnos?- Sherezada no entendía mucho la situación, pero al parecer no tendría tiempo para explicaciones porque Anthony o el Duque, como allí le llamaban le había cogido gentilmente de la mano y la estaba guiando hacia el interior del jardín, seguido de la dama que los había interrumpido, hacia donde se encontraban congregados los invitados.

Las miradas furtivas de los caballeros , otras nada disimuladas de parte de las damas no se dejaron esperar y, Anthony hizo como si nada de eso le afectase, por lo que, miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que faltaban apenas unos minutos para comenzar a hablar, así que mirando a la dama que él llevaba de la mano, le habló con suavidad.

-¿Sherezada?

-¿Sí, mi Lord?-respondió ella sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

-¿Puedo pedirle un favor? – Musitó él acercando su rostro hacia ella, para asegurarse de que lo escuchara con claridad.- No se vaya de mi lado.

-¿Eh?- Las pupilas se dilataron de la castaña quien enarcó las cejas un poco confusa ante el inusual pedido del joven.

-Daré el discurso de fin de año, preciosa.- prosiguió Anthony, como si ello fuese la respuesta a todo.- Y mi deseo es que cuando acabe este año, inicie 1910 junto a ti.

-Pero… Si apenas me conoce mi Lord. - trató de protestar ella, más el dedo de él cubrió sus labios haciendo que ella sintiese desfallecer.

-Espérame, por favor. ¿Sí?- volvió a insistir él con una dulzura en la voz imposible de resistir.

Sherezada, como en una visión siguió al objeto de su atención con asombro, mientras el caballero se dirigía hacia la tarima y comenzaba a hablar sobre lo honrado que se sentía con la presencia de todos ellos y como esperaba afianzar nuevos lazos en el nuevo año…

Sherezada aún no salía de su asombro, ni de la estupefacción.

 _¡Realmente había regresado en el tiempo!_

Estaba segura que no era una pulla, pero lo que no entendía muy bien era como, Anthony, su Anthony era un ¡duque!

La cabeza le quiso estallar de tanto pensar, así que decidió que regresaría al arco de las rosas, para tomar aire.

Mientras subía los escalones, ella se puso a pensar en todo lo que había dejado en el futuro, su cumpleaños iba a ser al día siguiente, o mejor dicho habría sido su cumpleaños, ya que técnicamente no había nacido aún, así que el saberlo la hizo sentir un poco triste, porque al parecer su destino había caído en una broma del señor tiempo, dejándola sola y sin su amor Anthony que la esperaba junto a las rosas , pero del año 2016.

\- ¡Aquí estás, preciosa!- escuchó a un agitado rubio, quien al parecer había salido tras ella al notar su ausencia. Ese pensamiento la hizo feliz.

Sherezada sonrió a Anthony tímidamente y trató de justificar su salida repentina.

-Lo siento, debía… no quise…. yo …. Necesitaba un poco de aire.- dijo al fin ella después de tanto balbuceo.

-Entiendo.- dijo él sonriendo amablemente y extendiendo nuevamente una mano hacia ella a manera de invitación.- Mi Lady, me haría muy feliz si me concede el honor de bailar con tan bella dama.

-¿Por qué, insiste en hablar conmigo mi Lord si soy una completa desconocida para usted?- inquirió ella debatiéndose entre el deseo de salir corriendo y ceder al febril pedido de su cuerpo traicionero.

\- Porque… - suspiró él como si también le resultase difícil de creer.- Desde tu repentina llegada no he podido quitar mi vista sobre ti, y eso no es nada comparado a la felicidad inexplicable que siento cuando estoy contigo.

-Pero sólo nos hemos visto unos momentos, mi Lord- respondió extrañada ella.

-Sé que suena extraño, pero siento que te conozco Sherezada.- Prosiguió Anthony con seguridad.- Siento que hay una razón detrás de todo esto, es por eso que al verte esta noche, simplemente he seguido a mi intuición y creo que no me he equivocado. ¿verdad?

Sherezada iba a responder cuando a lo lejos comenzó a oír como a voz en cuello damas y caballeros vitoreaban la cuenta regresiva en vísperas del nuevo.

-¡Diezzzzzzzzzzz!

-¡Nueve!

-¡Ocho!

-¡Siete!

-¡Seis!

-Baila conmigo ¿sí?- solicitó Anthony con galantería y Sherezada no pudo negarse más a su llamado ya que algo en su interior le decía que todo iría bien.

-¡Cuatro!

-Sonríe para mí, por favor.- pidió nuevamente él.

-¡Dos!

-¡Unoooo!

¡Click! ¡Splash! ¡Broom! Splash!

Sherezada lo único que vio fue chispazos a traves de su mirada periférica, a medida que Anthony la tomaba en brazos y la guiaba a través del jardín en un ritmo lento, pausado y sensual.

Siguieron así por unos minutos más, absortos en el mar de sus miradas, ignorando lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sintiendo la cercanía de sus cuerpos y oyendo las respiraciones un poco más agitadas de lo normal.

La noche estaba preciosa y aunque ella tenía un montón de dudas en su mente, por esa ocasión Sherezada se dijo que lo iba a disfrutar.

 _¡Se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de él! Como si ella hubiese hallado su lugar._

Poco a poco, Anthony comenzó a acercar su rostro mirando con adoración a la joven dama que tenía en brazos hasta que sus frentes colisionaron con suavidad y sus narices llegaban a rozarse.

-No me importa quién eres, ni de dónde vengas Sherezada.- susurró él con pasión sumergiéndose en las orbes chocolates de la doncella.- Sólo… sólo quédate conmigo, por favor.

Ella estuvo a punto de decirle que aceptaba , pero una pequeña vocecita le malogró el momento.

 _"No perteneces a éste tiempo, Sherezada.- le avisó su conciencia."_

Desviando la mirada del objeto de su afecto, ella frunció el ceño y se armó de valor para decirle la verdad.

-Yo no pertenezco a ésta época, mi Lord.

-Mi bella princesa.- susurró Anthony acariciando su mejilla con ternura, acunando con una de sus manos el mentón de la joven para depositar un casto beso sobre los labios de Sherezada , haciendo que sus rodillas comenzaran a temblar.- ¿Quién está hablando de tiempo, cuando lo único que deseo es tenerte junto a mi?

Sherezada sintió que moriría de alegría. ¿Se podía pedir más?

Ahora no tenía dudas, ya no le importaba en que año se encontrase, estaba segura que Anthony siempre sería Anthony, a pesar de los años y las épocas de diferencia, él siempre sería aquel joven caballero, educado y dulce que ella siempre había amado.

-Sí.- fue la corta respuesta de ella pero llena de significado.

Anthony suspiró aliviado y le dirigió una increíble sonrisa al mismo tiempo que depositaba un beso en la frente de su amada, porque eso era ella, la dueña de su alma y por quien había estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

Muy buenas horas hermosas. Sherezada, deseo que hayas pasado un hermoso cumpleaños. Esto es para ti.

Gracias mi querida amiga lectora por pasarte por este espacio a leer mis locuras grafiles.

Bendiciones.

* * *

 _Un abrazo en la distancia,_

 _Lizvet_


End file.
